Typical electrostatic spray systems utilize a high voltage power supply to electrically charge a coating material (e.g., powder or paint). Charged atomized particles are discharged from the electrostatic spray gun and are directed towards an oppositely charged object to be painted. The paint is then attracted to the object yielding an even coat with an increased percentage of coating material that actually sticks to the object.
An electrostatic spray system typically includes one or more high voltage generators with associated control electronics. In some cases, the high voltage generator is located inside a spray booth and the control electronics are located outside of the spray booth. In other cases, the high voltage generator may be located in the spray gun. The controller is typically located outside of the gun due to the size and complexity of control electronics. The controller typically provides control signaling for the high voltage generator. Such signaling may be used to set the working parameters of the high voltage generator and may also provide safety controls.
It would be desirable reduce the size of the control electronics so that they may be collocated in the spray gun along with the high voltage generator. It would also be desirable to provide enhanced control and diagnostics of the high voltage system.